Mewtwo's creed
by grishka
Summary: 14 years after Mewtwo's Return, the greatest Legendary Psychic Pokemon felted the memory of his haunting past crawling up his spine. Now that he has remembered that very special person from his youth, he wanted revenge on those who has taken advantage of him.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone I'm back with the prequel that I have promised now, let's get started to fill In every gap that I left off._

_Chapter 1: An undying past_

_6 years before "Mewtwo's ultimanium"._

_In a small dark cave in forest of the peaceful Kanto region, there live two live two legendary psychic cat, one is a pink small kitty-like one name Mew, she is a happy, cheerful and always optimistic child that you can't call annoying or evil. And the other is her clone son name Mewtwo, Mewtwo is rather tall and completely her opposite with his shape like a human and a Mew morph into each other, his body has white coloration with a purple belly and violet eyes. Mew is very worry about her son lately because everynight he is been plague by vision of his birth and Giovanni the man who has used him like his personal property, "Mewtwo, are you sure you're alright because every night you seems to scream a girl name and you look like you were choke to dead." Mew asked worrily as she try to help her son out of the horrid past he went through. "I'm okay mother, it's just that I feel like they're trying to tell me something but I couldn't figure it out." Mewtwo answer to his mother in confusing tone about his 'visions' but Mew rejected that thought of her son. That night they go to bed again and Mewtwo again experience the nightmares that has been plaging him all this time. 'First he saw a girl walking in the night, she was about four years old at that moment. Then a car ran by, but the vehicle was headed right in to the girl before his eyes, the little girl got ran over by the car in the cold dark night. Then Mewtwo witness he funeral, the man was standing next to her coffin with a very strong grieve is Doctor Fuji, her father. He seems to be pulling a piece of hair from her. Then he saw Dr Fuji is cloning his daughter from that piece of hair, but his wife abandoned him that night because she don't want to see her daughter's death again, Mewtwo heard that Dr Fuji name his work is Ambertwo. The name triggered a hudge chain of event before Mewtwo's subconscious eyes that made him finally understand all the nightmares that he use to see'. Mewtwo woke up in the middle of the night, then he sneakingly left the cave and his mother behind because Mewtwo don't want to drag his mother into danger. Mewtwo ran away in the night, in his mind, he was piecing together all the past that led to his creation. Then he reach a team rocket secret base, He then enter the base to see if the base has a list of team rocket's old project. Mewtwo then use the shadow, high ground and the raining day to cover his movement. Mewtwo by past some guards then he reach an archive of projects, among the relics of the past, he found documents of project Mewtwo, the project that have created him. He then teleport along with the necessary files and documents. The next morning Mewtwo read the files and document of the project, he then found the address of the Fuji's resident. With all the name rocket's agent that has joint the project in the past. Mewtwo decided to check on the Fuji's house, he then teleport again to the building that use to house the happy family, but shattered by the greediness of team rocket. Mewtwo found about Amber's old life. Then suddenly he heard a voice coming from the bed room "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" the voice sounds like a girl call for her father, Mewtwo think that its just impossible because nobody lives here anymore. When he got up the room he saw an unbelievable image, Amber in her bed and with all her toys like everything is at the time that she is still alive. "Hey there kiddo, how are you doing?" Mewtwo replied to the figure of his imagination . but what he doesn't know that this is all just plain old halloucation created by strong emotion and unforgettable memories "I don't like it's scary, can you turn the light back on ." Mewtwo then did what "Amber" asked but while he thought he was turning the light on, in reality, he was turning a switch that doesn't have electricity. Mewtwo than explain to Amber that she doesn't have to scared of the dark. And while they were talking a bang sound rang up down stair. "Daddy what was that…" _

"_Shhhh, daddy need you to stay in bed now he's gonna close the door"_

"_Okay daddy I love you ..." _

"_Shhhhhhhhh"_

_Mewtwo then headed down stair to check things out, he heard two thieves are talking to each other. When he come down to see if he could scared them away, another one ran in and awestruck by Mewtwo's appearance, Mewtwo then perform a deadly hand-to-hand kill. Mewtwo then grabed the burgular pistol and kill the other two with two deadly headshot. "Daddy what did you just do to them? What did you just do to them?" the voice of Amber sent a chill up his spine as Mewtwo turn around and comforting "Amber". "Amber, sweetie please don't look honey." Then the six-feet tall psychic cat snapped back to reality when he saw that there were bodies, no broken glass, and most of all no Amber, Mewtwo realize that 'this is all just a mirage.' He think to himself. Then Mewtwo found out about the person who ran down Amber in that night is hiding in Altomare. "Looks like I will meet him in the carnavella(carnival)." Mewtwo then packed up to the Johto region and starts his manhunt that will escalate to vendetta._

_Well that's the first chapter of the prequel. I know what you are all thinking and it will happen like and sometimes unlike what you're thinking. Oh and I use the Italic typing because the city of Altomare is base on Venice, Italy so it might fits be side i got this story heavily inlfuents by Assasin's creed 2 and I will use Italian in the story in some part. _


	2. Chapter 2

_After some days off I finally came up with chapter 2, so this will be the first time I write about Latias and Mewtwo romance fic._

_Chapter 2: The holy city of Altomare_

_The sun rises on the horizon with all its ray of warm lights, the sky was blue with the whites clounds of a great day like any other days in the Johto region. Mewtwo rushed to a ship with his paw holding a ticket to Altomare, but he wasn't a fooled when he rush his ways to the ship with his face all unveil in front of the public! Mewtwo took a white cloath with an eagle beak hood to hide his face (A/N Mewtwo's cloath is Altair's cloathing in Assasin's creed). "A ship to a holy city with beautiful canal, now this should be worth a shot." He though to himself when the ship was in the middle of the sea. Meanwhile, high on top of mout Silver Mew is franticly searching for her son and she left no stone unturn, literaly! While then in the blue sea of the Johto region, the ship to Altomare have just dock in the port of Altomare, Mewtwo step out of the ship and starts his tour of the beautiful city, unknowingly to him, he's been watched by a legendary pokemon. The city was full of life with shops, food stall, blacksmith workshops, vender artists,… Mewtwo was walking when he saw a young girl been attack by a group of thieves that wore rocket's uniforms. Mewtwo then suddenly felt something very strange in him, it was like he wanted to save that girl from the rockets, then he couldn't hold it in anymore, Mewtwo ran toward the group of thieves then suddenly he jump up with one paw ready the grab the face of a man. At that moment time was stop when Mewtwo felt the strange acrobatic strength in him, then he grab one of the grunt head then smash him down to the ground, he then spoke "Nu ulla reale, tutto eletcito. Requiesca in pace.(nothing is true, everything is permitted. Rest in peace.)"._

_Then the other rocket starts to attack Mewtwo but Mewtwo dodge all of their fists then return with his own deadly punch and kickwith irregular speed compare to his body structure. Then the thieves ran away, leaving Mewtwo to assist the beautiful young woman. "There's something strange with this young girl, she doesn't speak but she's wielding psychic power in her. Who is this girl ?" Mewtwo thought to himself when the woman with brown hair in blue skirt hold his paws then ran with him to a dark alley. First Mewtwo was surprise about "Why are you bringing me here ?" he question her with great interogative. Then she walk into the wall and disappear cause Mewtwo to stunned before his eyes "How did she do that !" then Mewtwo starts to do the same when he raise his paws to the wall, then he found out that the wall was just an mirage to hide a secret passage. "where will this passage lead me to?" he think to himself when he saw a blind light ahead. Mewtwo walkout to a beautiful garden with trees, flowers, and a majesticly decorated fountain nearby. Then he saw the girl that had lead him here in the first place. "Hey you, what are you doing here, and how did you find your way here ?" a female voice sounds to his left, he turn his face to where the voice was only to saw another girl that looks exactly similar to the other one. "I don't want any trouble with you and don't know where am I now either." He replied to the the young girl. But she starts to attack him, Mewtwo was preparing for a punishment from a girl that he never expected! But the other girl swoops right in front of him and stop her 'twin' from hurt her hero. Then Mewtwo saw with his own eyes that the other girl turn out to be a pokemon, a legendary pokemon name Latias . Mewtwo was amazed that he saved a female psychic pokemon from a group bandidos(bandits), "Latias what are you doing?" the other girl asked angiously, Latias then communicate with body language showing that Mewtwo saved her from a group of bandits. Mewtwo then listen to Latias as she intro him to her best friend Bianca. An old man walked out of a dark corner and introduce himself "So you are the one who saved Latias from those thieves didn't you. I am Lorenzo, grandfather of Bianca. The protector of the Soul Dew." _

"_And I'm Mewtwo, a__ legendary psychic pokemon." Mewtwo introduce himself to Lorenzo, Lorenzo could see that Mewtwo and Latias are very close to each other, in another word Latias has a crush on Mewtwo like she the way she love Ash. Mewtwo then been licked by Latias in a way that she show her affectionate toward a male. Lorenzo then told Mewtwo about the city of Altomare's grim situation , with criminals and murderers are every where, but the carnavela festival of the city will be a crucial moment when the people will come to the city's square and pray and of course vote a new mayer or Doge for the city. "A few months ago, i had found out that team rocket are trying to use the carnavela to vote out a new Doge of their own so they can get their hands on the Sould Dew and take over the city itself." But Mewtwo Is the only hope that the people have. So Lorenzo trained Mewtwo thee art of the blades, with swords and daggers and finally the ultimate weapons, the double hidden dagger that enable Mewtwo to kill two targets at the same time without draw too much attention from everyone around him. That night Mewtwo exploit the free run skilled that he had, with it Mewtwo could climb to highest point of the city and watch Altomare at night , how the city is so beautiful at night with lights from houses and streets full of life and the coast is so lively with the moon lights. From there he breath in the air of life then walk to wooden plant, Mewtwo saw a straw booth on the ground, then he jump down to that straw booth, the jump he performed was call the leap of faith. When Mewtwo was on the ground safely he walk out in the streets of thousands with ease._

_Well that's chapter two, Mewtwo got all the skilled he needed, the next chapter will be his final, he will know about social stealth that we all come to know and love._

_Special thanks to Ubisoft Montreal, you guys are the best. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so sorry for the technical difficulty that had occured for a very long time, so here's the edited chapter 3._

_Chapter 3: The art of social stealth._

_Morning in the holy city of Altomare, the sunlight shines the city's streets and the marvel of acrhitecture that this holy grail for legendary pokemons to enjoy. The hidden assassin Mewtwo laid asleep in the garden of Altomare, Latias then suddenly appears and lick him all over his face. _

_"All right Latias, i'm coming." He replied to the red dragon._

_Then they headed down to a small tailor shop near the busy market of Altomare, where Bianca is waiting for them to arrive so she can teach Mewtwo how he will stay hidden in the middle of daylight. When they come inside the shop, Mewtwo saw Bianca in a lovely pink dress with a rose on her hair. "So Mewtwo, are you ready to be stealthy?" she asked as Mewtwo began to blush._

_"Um, yes i'm ready." Mewtwo replied calmly._

_The first lesson: the corwd._

_Mewtwo and Latias come out of the shop with Bianca as they walk down the streets into the market the three of them blend into the crowd but still staying close to each other, the guards are patroling the market come by to check the wanted fliers are still in place so they could hunt down the assassin that is causing problems among the public. The crowd exits the market and come back to the shop. Bianca then introduce Mewtwo to another lesson._

_Lesson number two: Pick pocketing_

_Mewtwo walks around the crowd of the city, he secretly sneak his paw near a pocket then uses his psychic power to lift the pocket to him silently without anybody noticing their pockets are leaving their belts and their money is going into a new account. Then Mewtwo exits the crowd at an corner and returns to the shop._

_Lesson number three: eaves drop_

_Mewtwo now walk out to a bench near the bridge and he perks up his ears, he over heard a conversation between a guard and his officer about the shifts of patrols. _

_"Signore(sir), we are ready for the patrol messere(sir)." the soldier said._

_"Va bene(very good), now go and patrol the corner at the canal to the eastern part of the city!" the officer orders his men._

_Then the guard and his friends ran off to their destination, Mewtwo was rather suspicious at the location of where the guards were headed but he keep this to himself for the time being. Then finally he returns to the shop, "Mewtwo, congradulation, now that you are ready, Lorenzo would be proud of you." Bianca said proudly to Mewtwo._

_"Grazie(thank you) Bianca, i'm sure that the city will be free of the corruption of the past." Mewtwo replied to Bianca and Latias, he smirk_ _to Latias and she blush at his sudden look at her._


	4. Chapter 4

_So I'm back signore y signora with a new chapter and some ideas, they'll be display while you read and pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee review them for me, for I haven't got any review for like two and a half month now._

_Chapter 4:The conspiracy._

_The dawn in Altomare is happening, the sun is rising on the horizon and the great psychic pokemon/assassin has just awaken from his slumber in the magical garden of Altomare, Mewtwo then go outside in the streets to check things out if the streets and the city is silent. "I don't like this feeling at all." Mewtwo thought to himself when he sense a presence of a corrupted man. "There he is!" Mewtwo amazed when he saw a young tall man with a red cap in a brown shirt. The man seems to move to a secret location in the city by… climbing onto the roof and run. Mewtwo decided to do the same and tail him with some hope that this man would lead him somewhere. The while chase in secret between Mewtwo have past splendid and marvelous location of the city. Then Mewtwo saw the man he chased just ran into a church. "Not a holy or time for a pray I believe." said Mewtwo , than he too continue to follow the mysterious person into the church. Mewtwo notice that the person he chased has disappear inside the church, but Mewtwo didn't got fool for long, for Mewtwo now has another ability that allow him to see hidden passage , important heirloglyph puzzle, and so much more. Mewtwo than use his vision to see where did that man ran off to. Mewtwo see that the footprints lead into a tunnel underneath the city but the tunnel are all connected by catacombs which will spooks mostly anybody who enter the spooky zone. Mewtwo infiltrate the catacomb to fine the mysterious person. Mewtwo has climb, jump, swing, swim in the ancient sewer systems just to fine one man. Then Mewtwo found a place where he must perform the leap of faith into haystack below. He then jump down into the haystack, but two rocket guards nearby heard the sound so they decided to go and investigate. The first one come close to the haystack and got pull in and kill by Mewtwo, the second guard got suspicious so he decided to poke the haystack. But he poked the haystack that cause Mewtwo to jumped out and kill the remaining guard. Then the legendary psychic pokemon progress to a window where he can peak a secret meeting. The mysterious man that he chased was there along with some other figure. _

"_So have you assemble the troops?"_

"_Si(yes), the solitad are ready for the fight, this should make the people of the Altomare to vote Berman then we can starts to looking for this so call Soul Dew once the streets have been secure."_

"_Va bene(very good), now we need to make sure that your men could kill the Calderon famylia(Family) so the people could vote for our goodfriend here in their desperation."_

"_Va bene, now that our men and resources and men are assemble who should lead this assault?"_

"_I believe that this attack should be leaded by Alfred, he is also a very capable man too." _

"_Okay, then, this have been decided that we will let Alfred lead the attack on the Calderons tomorrow when the Calderons are at the church to pray for their miserable town to be theirs."_

_With Mewtwo have heard apparently everything that is necessary, he then sneak out of the catacombs. Mewtwo ran back to garden and warn Lorenzo about this attack, Lorenzo then devise a plan that will ensure the survival of the Calderons._

_Well that's all that I could think up now and the reviews good and bad as you please, please get them into my stories now. _


	5. Chapter 5

_This is chapter 5 people, and we will experience the epic battle that Mewtwo take part in for so long. Please review after done reading this chapter._

_Chapter 5: Intifada_

_The beautiful of Altomare has shine its city beautifly with its sun light and warm air, today is the day that the Calderon family will pray in the church for the people to have hope and vote out a new Doge in the Carnavela, the Calderons are approaching the city square where their people are joyfully celebrating their arrival with pedals and ribbons. But among them, they are enemies who is trying to remove the Calderons and a silent hero who will protect the Calderon, When the twins of the Calderon family walk out of their chariot and greeting their people, the priests from inside the church walk out to welcome the two person of the great Calderon family. The Calderon twin then walk up to the priests when suddenly, one of the priest draw out a dagger then stabbed Miguel Calderon the younger brother of Philip. From the terrified crowd, out came a hero in white hood, he then swoop up to secure Philip, then out of blue came hundreds of soldier armed with swords and rifle attacking the holy guards of Philip, a great battle ensure then Mewtwo draw out his Persian long sword then perform his fearsome skills of sword master. "We will not last long out here signore(sir), follow me." Said Mewtwo _

"_Si(yes) take me to your hideout." Replied Philip._

_Then the two headed out of the square passing guards battling holy guards and soldier along the streets, till they have arrive at a secret hideout that Mewtwo have been using while he and Latias are threesome with each other. "Signore(sir), I will handle the violent out on the streets and you will be safe here. Your guards are still with you." Said Mewtwo, then he ran out to the street back to the square where the fight is, Mewtwo then climb up to the roof of the church where he found Alfred the man that has been assigned to kill the Calderons along with his son Luigi. Then Mewtwo battling Alfred with his Sword of valor, Alfred who's skills is inferior to the psychic cat with a haunting past. Then Alfred has no choice but to give up to Mewtwo. "Please have mercy, no stop, don't come close to me." Begging Alfred who is now helplessly a mere inch away from surtern death. Mewtwo has no mercy for the corrupts or anyone who is obsessed with power like team rocket, so Mewtwo coldly executed Alfred and hang his body in front of the church than leap down to haystack on the side of the church. Moments later a man who's age is now 38 years old riding on his horse to the square in hoping that the takeover is a success, only to find out that, his most trusted associate is dead and been hang upside down. Mewtwo meanwhile race back to the hideout where Philip is praying that the city may still have hope and faith for a brighter future. "Signore(sir, all the enemy have been delt with and their leader is dead."_

"_Why good lord, Fortuna(Fortune) is smiling with us. Now the people and my brother could have faith for the Carnavela."_

"_Si(signore)." Answered Mewtwo. Then Mewtwo headed back to a secret location which is a tower in the city where he sit up there and sleep all night long. _

_The next morning, Mewtwo went back to the garden of Altomare where he is suddenly hugged by an over excited Latias and Bianca. Lorenzo is the most please because of Mewtwo great heroic work to ensure the hope for the city. That night Latias and Mewtwo shagged up with each other. First they gave each other a passionate kiss, while Mewtwo wrap his paws around her waist. Latias plant her paws on his chest then started to rubbing his chest gently. Mewtwo then rub her back while he then kiss down her neck, which make Latias gave out a soft moan. Latias then wrap her paws around his waist and pull him closer to her then starts to licking his torso. Mewtwo gave out a small purr with that lick, then she starts to stroke his back to his long tail while then Mewtwo kiss down to her torso and sniff her belly which cause her to gigle. It was a night that he won't forget._

_How did I do it ? Review in anyway you want to people. _


	6. Chapter 6

_It's been several days off on my biggest success so I'm sorry about that but I finally came up with the next chapter, so enjoy and don't forget to review the story for me when you have done reading it instead of just read it and no review people._

_Chapter 6_

_: Friends like him_

_Morning in the holy city of Altomare, the sunlight shines above all other, reflecting the city's landmarks, its holy treasure, its streets. All the people are continue their daily life, however non of them could take the violence of that attack on the Calderon family 2 days ago, while then Mewtwo the silent protector of the city have just made a discovery of new assassination technique. Mewtwo place several dummy for assassin practice, "Let see what these new technique can do." Said Mewtwo then he first jump into the haystack and use his hidden blade to pull the dummy into the haystack and stab it in the heart, the second one he placed it on the roof of a building he climb up to the building and stab it by its chest and pull it down. The final third one is where Mewtwo prey it from the roof then swoop down and stabbed it in the neck. When he done, he decided to take a straw around the streets, until his psychic power detected a person who has something to do with the attack on the Calderon on last Praying Day. Mewtwo decided to tail him to where he is going, Mewtwo elude his body guard by hiding in the crowd and move along any crowd that is behind him. For twenty five minutes of stalking, Mewtwo follow the man onto a vessel that is leaving to an island nearby, then Mewtwo continue to follow him to a secret location that is a ruin temple. Moments later Mewtwo saw fifteen armed guards along with the other person that he saw at the meeting the other night. The fifty years old man in a fancy baroness cloathing in the meeting say:"You are failure Antonio, the weapons that you have supplied us is nothing more than junks and you call yourself a weapons dealer with finest quality."_

"_No please signore(sir) I didn't know that you fail in the uprising but it's not the weapons, it's the men that you call to action. Your soldati(soldier) is the one that fail you not me signore(sir)."_

"_So now you dare to insult my men you Valenkan dog! Very well then maybe should give you something that is worth to be paying for ." Then the man in the baroness outfit stab the poor twenty nine years old Antonio in the heart and left him bleed to death. Then suddenly two guards bring in Mewtwo to confront the remaining two, Mewtwo then use his hidden blades to kill the two guards who is now flank him by his side then Mewtwo use his Persian long sword and kill the remaining guards. While then the other two men ran away in the admids of the chaos, Mewtwo combine his deadly swords man skill with a new teleport ability and finish off the remaining soldiers. Then Mewtwo give Antonio a departing words "Fear not for what you have done for your soul shall be in peace, Requiestca in pace." Then Mewtwo left that man rest in peace._

_Well its kinda short in this chapter but I will improve in the next time and hope that you the readers, will review for me. So thank you. _


	7. Chapter 7

_I just figure out the next chapter for my pokemon fic, I hope you guys review good and bad in every way. Thank you and enjoy._

_Chapter 7: The carnival of politician._

_The faithful day of the carnival has finally come and every single family in Altomare are very excited in not just more than the water pokemon race is gonna be organize the same day but they will have the chance to vote out the beloved Doje for the city needs of ridding itself from crime. But the hidden enemies of freedom, justice, truth are not gonna let this event go smoothly but they are sending their agents into the carnival to spied and report the new Doje of the city. Lorenzo, Latias, Bianca and their faithful assassin( assassin) Mewtwo have just arrived in the city square where the carnival will begin but then a man in fancy holy guards uniform asked that one of them must complete three challenges for all four of them to enter the election. Mewtwo first must perform hand to hand combat with the best fighter of baroness Cesare. Mewtwo and Cesare fight each other in their ring ferociously and mercilessly, first Cesare's fighter kick Mewtwo in his stomach but Mewtwo quickly recover from the kick and continuously puch and kick the fighter, after that the fighter then grab and headbutt Mewtwo. But Mewtwo throw him down and stomp him and win. After a five minutes break, Mewtwo must then win a race of free run against the best runner of baroness Cesare. Mewtwo and the runner ran around the carnival's block, the runner confident that he will win but Mewtwo has Parkour a free run method developed by the Persian and so Mewtwo won by dodging and climbing on obstacles. And finally Mewtwo must capture the flag and return them to the carnival manager. Mewtwo by utilizing his amazing Parkour skill and capture all flag and win for the whole group. When they enter the carnival Mewtwo, Latias, Bianca, Lorenzo voted for the respected lord Umbreo Uberta. "My people! It is with great honor that today I will announce that the plan I have for you shall be commence with great success to all and to rid our fair city from corruption and crime and to restore for all people I have decided to announce that the annual water pokemon race of Altomare will begins now." Announced the great count as he starts the water pokemon race and everyone enjoy the race that they have been waiting for. Mewtwo and Latias take a dance of El Flamenco with each other. "Mewtwo sure is a lady's man." Lorenzo comment on how Mewtwo is so kind and gentle with others for the first time in his life._

_But while everybody are partying a couples of hooded men left the sceen and call their boss via cell phones. "Excellente(excellent) now I will have chance to meet with our new Doje and starts our glorious moments."_

_Well that's another chapter done and I know that this one is shorter than its sequel but I hope I have been improving on certain things so read and review for me. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: The assassination of a beloved Doje_

_In the lovely evening of Altomare, while everyone is asleep a group of dark figure is walking in a dark alley way and among them are top figures of the infamous team rocket disguised as the city's ruling council and the rest are shady monks of the city religious faction. The group are discussing about how they should kill the Doje and take over the city when the emergency election is been held after the Doje's death._

_While then behind a lone man is tailing them through the streets and alleyway, the lone wolf in the tiger's dent is Lorenzo's spy and messenger. He overheard that the group of villain is planning to use a secret kind of poison to kill the Doje and the man who will carry out the attack is no one else but Mario, baroness Cesare's most trusted assassin. Then the lone messenger ran away but being chase by Cesare's soldier. Mewtwo is walking on the street with Latias in her human guise and they saw the messenger. "You two run back to the garden I will the soldati(soldier), now go corrette(run)!" Mewtwo shouted and draw out his sword and fend off the group of soldier with only the Persian long sword, double hidden dagger, a silleto and a hand full of smoke bomb. When it seems that Latias and Lorenzo's messenger is safely out of the fight Mewtwo throws out smoke bombs and escape while the soldier are coughing and confusing. When he is at the garden Lorenzo brief his trusted assassin about the plot to murdered the Doje. Then Mewtwo and his messenger head out to the palacio(palace) where the Doje are living. Mewtwo and the messenger ran around the building taking multiple vantage points to see how will they get inside the palace but it seems all hopeless. But what can they do to get in and save the Doje from being assassinated and leave the city a sitting duck target, what can they do? Then Mewtwo figure out a plan to get inside. Mewtwo headed to a shop and bougt himself a glider and a parachute. He then wait till Lorenzo's men sets up large torch light and wait till dawn when the assassination will take place._

_Dawn, the moment has come, Mewtwo swoop down with his glider, he fly toward the torches that Lorenzo's men lighted up for him. The glider fly higher and higher as it past the fire, Mewtwo on the other hand has some minor difficulty trying to control the glider to his intended direction. Thanks to the cover of lights and semi-darkness that cover Mewtwo all his way on to the palace but also knock out some guards who are patroling the roofs nearby, Mewtwo then crash his glider into the canal and use his parachute to steer into the palace undetected. Then he swing and climb his way to where the Doje and his killer are talking. Mewtwo jump up and beg "Signore(sir) please don't drink that, it's been poisoned!" but the Doje has slipped a very toxic drop before Mewtwo came and the Doje is now slowly dying by choking while then Mario is running away. Mewtwo follow him out to the gate then jump down to perform a aireal assassination upon Mario. "Fear not for what you have done but be careful for what you will become, requiestca in pace(rest in peace)." then the guards chase down Mewtwo to find out what's all the commotion. Mewtwo evaded them by jump into the canal and swim away thus making him the most wanted person in the city. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9__: One last fight_

_One year after emergency election_

_The villain have won another blow of darkness upon the good yet hopeless people of Altomare. Their most mallicous man, barones Cesare is now the new beloved Doje of the city. The remaining brave band of resistance continue their desperate struggle against the corrupted forces, Lorenzo has been secretly spending his money to amass a large force of loyal holy guards of the Calderon and mercenaries. Mewtwo on the other hand has just done his research on a hidden chain to help him swinging around the city with much more speed than usual, Mewtwo now is semi mortal pokemon for he had sacrifice his power in MT Quena to save his clone pokemons from Team Rocket, so now he can only walk, telepathy communicate, perform normal telekinies and basic psychic power which does very little damage to his enemy. One morning, while Lorenzo and Mewtwo are walking together and are discussing on the matter that Mewtwo's old archenemy TR is secretly funding and training the sol'dati(soldier) of the current bad guys. When they are walking down an alley way, they've been greeted by a middle age man with rough Turkish-style outfit. "Sai un de Auditore(Greeting brother Auditore), words around the streets that you live."_

"_There's nothing that could escape your ears brother." Lorenzo replied to his most trusted second in command. "I hope that you have your men are ready for anything."_

"_Yes, yes brother my men are all waiting for some action. I have a captain to bring his fleet in for all of us but neither of you are going anywhere soon since those filthy bastardo(bastard) have just raise an blockade around the city until you are caught."_

_Lorenzo then suspected that the Doje is having a secret plan for something then Lorenzo's messenger ran in and inform him about the "Sol'dati(soldier) are attacking the castelo(castle), they are clearly trying to get their hands on the DMA." _

_Then Lorenzo and his second in command, Mussa go and gather their men for the fight. While then Mewtwo go to the dock for some business of his own. He walk pass a market place, then he is at a dock where the main blockade is at. Mewtwo first uses his regular bomb and clear out the two guards are in his way. Then he walks up to where the chain that hold the blockade together. He then attack the three remaining guards with a smoke bomb and finish them off with his sword. Mewtwo then place his demolition bomb on the chain and walks off after he dedinated it. Mewtwo then ran to the Doje's fleet and greet them with his sword. After a fierce struggle with the sailor which Mewtwo easily defeated them he then walk up to a flamethrower and destroy the surrounding ship with the weapon before his ship is been pounded by the coastal canon of the Doje. Mewtwo then ran and swing from ship to ship, sail to sail. Until he hopped on board the leading ship that Lorenzo has been call upon. The captain is surprise that the man on board his ship is not Lorenzo but his legendary pokemon/assassin, "You are, Ezio Auditore?" _

"_Si(yes) sorry for the delay." Mewtwo replied to the captain as the fleet sail into the castelo. When they are at the castelo, Mewtwo then perform teleport 2.0 (A/N this teleport that Mewtwo perform is much more faster and stealthier than the usual teleport of pokemon). Mewtwo saw Cesare who is an old man at age 54 with his supporter is holding Bianca and Latias captive and in his hand is the Soul Dew. Mewtwo then chase the old man, "Let them go you matialdi bastado(you old bastard)!" then Mewtwo chase him into the castelo for a final showdown, inside Cesare use the Soul Dew to control Mewtwo's body but the psychic cat strong will defeated his power. Mewtwo kill his supporter easily then proceed onto the Doje himself, he use his his throwing knives to seperate him and the Soul Dew. Mewtwo and Cesare fight each other in a deadly hand to hand combat. But the Doje's old age has weaken his ability to fight. Mewtwo take this advantage and choke the Doje wannabe to death. "Is it true that you have an organization behind you, funding your work."_

"_Si(yes), that organization is the reason why I came to power. I have been waiting for the moment of being the ruler of the city."_

"_What is the name of this organization?"_

"_Team apra Rocket(team rocket)."_

"_No ulla reale, tutoto elecito. Requiestca in pace."_

_Then Mewtwo, Latias and Bianca walk out to the courtyard, a man has lost his live for the greater good, Lorenzo. Bianca cried out to her grandfather, she still can't believe that the man who has been look after her, raise her all these years is gone. Mewtwo appointed Mussa as her guardian and also to Latias and the Soul Dew while he sets off to hunt down Team Rocket for all their crimes. And so for seven years of wandered and fighting Mewtwo and Latias finally reunited along with Amber Fuji who is now Mewtwo's wife._

_I finally done it people, I hope that this ending is worth it, and somebody please give a review. _


End file.
